


Pthon entries

by ThePuffin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Artist Merlin, Bottom Arthur, Dark Character, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mild Gore, Morning Sex, OC death mentionned, POV Arthur, Police Officer Arthur, Summer Pornathon 2014
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePuffin/pseuds/ThePuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of short stories written for Summer Pornathon 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pthon entries

Arthur wakes to delicious heat.  
Merlin's watching him. His lips slip off with a pop when Arthur looks down.  
“I love the taste of you,”  
Arthur groans, and lets his head fall back again, following Merlin with his eyes as he crawls up, over Arthur's body to bring their lips together.  
Arthur needs friction, but Merlin skilfully evades his every effort. Arthur can feel the playful grin against his lips.  
Arthur growls and grabs his skinny arse, pulling and anchoring him flush against the length of his body.  
A finger passes between Arthur's cheeks and he stills, letting his legs fall open, eyes falling shut.  
The finger slips in, and Arthur tilts his hips up, breathing uneven.  
“I love to make you squirm,”  
Another finger joins the first, and Merlin slides them in and out, teasing, until Arthur's twitching underneath him.  
“Please,”  
The fingers crook, and then disappear, and Arthur is left dizzy with want. He opens his eyes and Merlin's sitting stroking himself, spreading lube over his cock and staring with blown eyes.  
Arthur grabs him and pulls him down. Merlin lines up, and slowly sinks in.  
The strokes are long and deep, taking Arthur's breath away with an “ah, ah, ah,”.  
“I love the sounds you make under me.”  
Arthur shifts his hips, Merlin's movements become faster and harder, and then Arthur's tumbling from a precipice, his eyes screwed tight.

-

Merlin's fingers brush lazily over muscles, eyes wide, and Arthur's heart gives a painful, happy squeeze. He closes his eyes and lets himself float.  
Merlin is an artist. His mind works in unbelievable ways, imagining complex and meaningful shapes in great detail, and then bringing them to fruition. He lives with an intensity Arthur can't begin to understand. Arthur can't quite believe how lucky he is that Merlin's his.  
Arthur gasps and his eyes fly open when his nipple is tweaked.  
Merlin grins a wicked, almost predatory grin that makes Arthur's breath hitch.  
“You puzzle me.”  
“You never fathomed me out?”  
“No.”  
Merlin's face softens for some reason, and Arthur has to kiss him.

-

Arthur barely has time to grab breakfast on the way out, pulling on his uniform trousers and spilling coffee over an anatomy book of Merlin’s left carelessly on the kitchen counter.  
He arrives at the station only five minutes late, but Gwaine is waiting with the autopsy report on the latest body in the case he's been investigating.  
He steels himself, reminding himself he has Merlin's art show to look forward to tonight.  
It's a gruesome read.  
They had found the body hanging, strung up like a puppet down an alley.  
Arthur tries to discern something new, but come up blank.  
All the victims are dissected, albeit superficially. The killer doesn't know precisely what he's doing, but he's getting better.  
Most of the victims had organs missing. Organs which, worryingly, always seemed to be edible, as Gwaine had pointed out.  
And most confusingly, the hands are always missing, sliced off at the wrists.  
Arthur sighs and buries his face in his hands.

-

Arthur supposes he's lucky to have Gwaine to distract him over lunch.  
He supposes.  
He still finds himself tuning out the inane chatter though. Gwaine's going on about a new girlfriend, some uncharacteristic sappy nonsense about twin souls.  
“Merlin says the tragedy of life is that to souls can never truly touch, only signal vainly through the puppets that are our bodies. It's the subject of his next art show.” Arthur says, because it's about the only thing he can think of to say.  
“That's tonight then?”  
“Yeah,”  
“I might pop in, see what he's been up to these last few months” Gwaine says with a grin, and he's not jealous, but Arthur's heart drops a little at that.

-

He arrives at the show and grabs a glass of champagne at the door.  
Merlin's work grabs his attention as soon as he enters the room, because that's what Merlin's art does.  
A huge pair of ivory angel's wings, beautifully detailed, curving out away from the wall almost lovingly.  
They draw him across the room.  
Standing under the arc of the wings, they don't look as soft and welcoming.  
Arthur had to reach out and touch the structure under the feathery fabric covering the wings,  
It's made out of human finger bones.


End file.
